According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,580, a known cable assembly comprises, an electrical cable, and an electrical connector terminating the electrical cable, for example, by the connector having electrical contacts electrically connected to corresponding electrical conductors of the cable. A cover of bipartite construction encircles the connector and the cable. A strain relief on the cover adjustably tightens onto the cable to resist tension and bending forces that are applied to the cable.
In the known cable assembly, the cover is of bipartite construction for ease of assembly to the connector. A one piece cover would desirably reduce the number of component parts, and would reduce the cost of manufacturing a bipartite cover. However, a one piece cover would be difficult to fit onto an exterior of an electrical connector, particularly if dimensional tolerances would provide a loose fit between the cover and the connector. Thus, a need exists for a cover that is easily assembled to a connector, the cover further being capable of being fit substantially to an exterior of the connector without a need for a cover of multiple parts.